Love Triangle
by A Bleeding Rose
Summary: A new girl comes to town. Pietro and Kurt like her, she likes Kurt, but Pietro's DYING for her. Uh-oh! Amanda's getting jealous!


Love Triangle  
  
"Pietro!" Pietro turned from talking to his buddies to see who had called his name. He caught the amazing blue eyes of a spunky blond heading toward him. She was a few inches shorter than him, with long blond hair hanging down to her waist. Wow, Pietro thought. She's hot! "I challenge you to a race, Pietro," the girl said. Pietro snorted into his arm and shook with laughter. Didn't she know? He was the fastest human alive! She was crazy! She leaned up to him and whispered, "I mean a real race." Pietro stopped shaking and looked at her square in the eye. Was she serious? She looked pretty serious. Turning to go, she said, "Meet me at the front of the school at 3:30. Don't be late. Well, it'll be pretty hard for you, won't it?" She winked one of those eyes at him, and walked away. Pietro stared after her. She knows, he thought. "What did she want?" asked Lance. "She.she wanted.she wants to.to race me," said Pietro. The guys were puzzled. "Huh?" said Tolansky. "Whaddya mean "race you"? You're the fastest thing alive! Are you gonna use your speed?" "Of course I am, you moron!" Pietro slapped him upside the head. Pietro looked down the hallway where the girl had walked away. She wasn't there, of course, but still.  
  
Pietro waited all day for 3:30 to come. He kept thinking about those eyes.those deep, crystal blue eyes. He wanted to fall into them, like a deep pool. "Mr. Maximoff!" Pietro jerked out of his trance. "Huh?" "Pay attention!" barked his teacher. Pietro pretended to look at the board and pay attention, but he soon fell back into his trance. Finally, the 3:20 bell rang to go home. He took his time loitering around the school hallways. When his watch read 3:28, he picked up the pace to the front doors. At exactly 3:30, he opened the doors and looked around for the girl. She was leaning against a pole waiting for him. She smiled. "Well, well, well, looks like you made it on time." He grinned slyly. "Of course I did. I'm never late to anything. You ready to do this or what?" "Wait a few more minutes, just until most of the people are gone. Ya know, for safety reasons." She winked. He settled himself against a pole opposite her and waited. The minutes crawled by. Finally, when there was nobody in sight, the girl stretched and looked around. She said, "Ok. We're gonna race from here to.to.uh.a ha! We're gonna race from here to the big house on the corner of 23rd and Main." 23rd and Main.that's the Xavier Institute! "Fine," said Pietro, shaking off his puzzlement. "On your mark.get set." "Go!" yelled the girl. Pietro lurched ahead and flew down the path, leaving the girl behind. He looked over his shoulder and laughed. He knew she was crazy. He raced to the front gate and, whoa, whoa, whoa! She was already there! "No way!" he cried. "I left you in my dust!" She laughed. "Uh-uh. I was here, like, 5 minutes ago." Pietro looked at his watch. They started at exactly 4:01. It was now 4:03. He looked at her in utter dumbfoundment. "How did you." "She can move at the speed of light," said a voice behind them. They turned to see an old man in a wheelchair, dressed in a suit. The man smiled softly. "Looks like you have competition, Pietro." Pietro knew him as Professor Xavier. He taught those goody-goody X-Men. He didn't want to stay here, not by himself. He raced off away from the house. The man in the wheelchair turned toward the girl. "I am Professor Xavier. And you are?" The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Alanna. Alanna Firestone." The professor took her hand and shook it firmly. "Come inside, Alanna Firestone. I want you to meet some people." She followed him into the big mansion. She looked around at the gardens in the place. Wow, she thought. This place is incredible! It's so pretty! "Yes, they are lovely, aren't they?" the professor asked her. She stopped dead. "How.how did you.?" The professor took no notice and kept going to the house. She was confused, but followed him just the same. They entered the big house through some glass doors. "Whoa," she said. "This is a big house!" They entered into what seemed to be the kitchen. Quite a few people were in there. Alanna recognized some of them from school. She recognized the tall guy with the red sunglasses and the girl with the one white streak in her hair. They all glanced up and froze. They seemed to tense up a little, unsure of why this girl was here. "You can all relax. This is Alanna Firestone. She is another mutant," said the professor. "Hey, Alanna," said a girl with brown hair. "What's up?" "Um.wait.you said another mutant, right? So.are you all.?" she asked. "Yes, Alanna," said the Professor. "We are all mutants." "Whoa," said Alanna. "Man, I thought I was the only one. I thought that I was some sort of a freak-of-nature and there was no one like me." "Well, technically speaking, no one IS like you, with your gift and just you yourself," said the professor. "So, what is your gift, Alanna?" asked the pretty red head. She grinned mischievously. "Wanna see?" They looked at each other and carefully said sure. They walked out of the kitchen and out into the front lawn of the mansion. Alanna turned to them and said, "Ok now, don't blink. I'm serious." The girl with brown hair and the girl with the white streak looked at each other, confused. They looked back to where Alanna had been standing to find that she wasn't there. "Over here!" cried a voice. Alanna was by the fountain, waving her arm. "Whoa," said a boy with an accent. "I didn't blink at all and I still didn't see her move. Is she a teleporter like me?" the boy asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Kurt. She can't teleport, but she can move at the speed of light. She could travel thousands of miles in a second if she wanted to." A few whoa's and wow's went through the group. Suddenly, Alanna was by the Professor's wheelchair, standing with her hands behind her back. "Hey, I bet you, like, can't go around the mansion 15 times in less than three seconds!" giggled the brown haired girl. Alanna flicked her hair out of her face and said, "Watch me." She took off. She was moving so fast, the X-Men could barely see a little blur going by. 2 seconds later, Alanna stood there again by the professor's wheelchair, looking as if she hadn't even moved a muscle. She grinned at the girl, who was gaping at her. "Come," said a beautiful woman with white hair. "Let me show you to your room." "Room? Wait a minute, what room?" Alanna asked. The woman looked at the professor and asked, "Charles, isn't she.?" "Yes, Storm, she can if she wants to. Alanna, would you like to come live here with us?" Alanna took a step backward. "Um.uh.well.I.don't know." "Well, you can take your time in deciding. We don't want to force you to live here. It was just a suggestion," the professor replied calmly. "Wellitwasnicemeetingyouallbye!" and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. The professor turned his wheelchair around and said, "She'll come back. I have a feeling she will."  
  
Alanna raced home and flung open the door. "Mom! Mom!" A woman of about 38 stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishrag. "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked. "Mom, Imetthesepeopletodayandtheyaremutantslikemeandtheyaskedmetocomelivewiththema nd." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dear, slow down," said the mother. Alanna took a breath and said, "I had a race with this boy after school. He can run really really fast, too! And I challenged him to a race from school to this big mansion on the corner of 23rd and Main. You know where I'm talking about?" The mother nodded assent. "Ok, well, I beat the boy there and all of a sudden this guy in a wheelchair comes up to us and, Mom, he knows! He knows about my gift! And he asked me to come inside, so I did, and there were a few kids from school there. I recognized a few of 'em. And they asked to see me in action, so.I said okay, ya know?" "Dear, do you think that was wise? I mean, people might not accept you." said the mother. "Mom, don't worry about it. See.they ALL have gifts. Like the guy with the red sunglasses I told you about the other day? Yea, he's got a gift, too. And they asked.well.they asked if I wanted to come live with them."  
  
Her mother gasped in shock. "Oh.well.dear, you're father and I will have to think about this."  
  
Alanna said, "Ok, Mom. I have homework to do now. So you and dad think about it, and let me know, okay?" She raced up to her room and closed the door.  
  
The next day at school, Alanna was approached by a boy with dark hair. He said, "Hey, Alanna. Um, we didn't get a chance to meet each other. Hi, I'm Kurt Wagner." He had a foreign accent, probably from Germany, she guessed. He stuck out his hand. She took it and said, "Yea, I guess you already know me, Kurt Wagner." His hand felt a little funny.like.really soft and furry.but there was no fur on his hands. She must be imagining things. She smiled anyways. Kurt was going nuts over this girl. She was like an angel that fell from heaven, and now she was smiling and shaking his hand.ooh, it was too much. Kurt felt like he was gonna faint. Alanna gathered up her schoolbooks and said, "So tell me Kurt, what is your gift? And what is everybody else that I met yesterday like?" They walked down the hallway together, talking about the Institute and the people there. They stopped at Kurt's next class, chemistry. He stopped to say, "Hey Alanna, Ve'll see each uzer later, ya?" Alanna winked and said, "Ya." She walked off to her next class. Kurt was still standing there gazing after her. Evan Daniels stuck his head out of his class and said, "C'mon dude, you're late!" He grabbed Kurt by the shirt collar and dragged him inside. All during chemistry, all Kurt could think about was Alanna. She was so pretty and nice. "Kurt, watch it!" Kurt jerked out of his daydream to see that he had bumped a beaker of green liquid and it was teetering over the edge of the table. Kurt lunged and caught it before it could fall. Whew, he thought. Zat vas a close one. He caught Evan looking at him. "Dude, what's up with you? Ever since that Alanna girl came, you've." Suddenly Evan understood why his friend was acting funny. He grinned wickedly at Kurt. Kurt looked nervous. "Vat? Vhy are you smiling like dat?" "I know what's going on," said Evan. "You like her, don't you? Come on, man, admit it. You are DYING over her." Kurt turned crimson. He put his head down on his arms and groaned. "Oh, man. Is it that obvious?" he asked Evan. Evan nodded. Kurt groaned again. The teacher looked at him and said, "Mr. Wagner, are you ill? You look flushed and keep groaning. Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kurt nodded and clutched his stomach. "I.I.I tink I'm going to be sick." With that, he rushed out of the door and a little down the hallway. He turned around and stopped, grinning to himself. He was in love. He felt giddy with it. He walked slowly down the hallways and loitered. He saw Scott getting a book from his locker and said, "Hey Scott." Scott looked around and smiled when he saw Kurt. "Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Kurt leaned rather heavily against the locker and said, "Dude, I need some serious help. I think. I think I'm in love." Scott laughed. He was about to say something when he looked at Kurt's face. His smile dropped. "Oh.you're serious." Kurt nodded. "Vat do I do? I keep thinking about her, and I almost spilled a beaker in chemistry today because of that." Scott scratched his head. "Well, you could TELL her." "No! I can't do zat! She'll think I'm crazy!" "Well, I don't really know then. Sorry, man, can't help you," said Scott. Kurt groaned. "Vundaba. Scott, please, don't tell anyone, especially not Alanna, okay?" "Yea, okay, I won't say anything," said Scott. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pietro was still thinking about that girl. What was her name? Oh yea.Alanna. He had heard blue fuzzy boy say it. He had to get her before blue boy did. But how? How? How was he supposed to let the girl of his dreams know that he liked her? How on earth was he going to tell her? Suddenly, he got an idea. The dance! Why didn't he think of it before? He would ask her right after school if she would go with him. Yes! He thought. Perfect plan! * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was sitting in Ancient History, bored to death, and still thinking about Alanna. She still didn't know what he looked like. What if she freaked out majorly? What if she thought him so terrifying that she wouldn't ever look at him the same again? He had to take that chance. After all, she was one of them, so why shouldn't she accept him. Then he got the best idea ever: the dance! Oh man, he thought to himself. Sometimes I am so slow to realize these things, it's scary. He would ask her right after school, which would be in 5.4.3.2.1.rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!! He literally flew out of his seat and ran out of the classroom door. Amanda, the girl who liked Kurt and was liked by him, noticed that he had been acting weird lately. She wondered what was up. She decided to follow him and corner him. She took up her class room stuff and headed out the door. She saw Kurt dashing down the hallway and followed him. She saw him stop by a pretty blonde's locker and dashed behind the big set of lockers. She could hear every word that was being said without being seen.  
  
"Hey, Alanna," said Kurt. Alanna looked up and smiled. "Hey Kurt. What's up?" "Oh, not much. Um...hey Alanna.vould you.vould you like to uh.go to ze dance with me?" Alanna was surprised and then giggled. "Yea, okay. Sure I'll go with you." Kurt was immensely relieved, then jumped up looking happier than ever. "Great! Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. Alanna giggled and took it. "Ya," she said. "Let's go!"  
  
Amanda couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Kurt, HER boyfriend, asked some other girl to the dance! The injustice of it! She clenched her fists in anger and her face grew taught. Oh, she was absolutely seething with anger. She'd get that bitch if it was the last thing she'd do. "Amanda?" Amanda jerked out of her thoughts and saw a friend of hers, Megan, looking at her quizzically. "Are you okay?" Amanda forced a smile. She brushed back her hair with her hand and said, "Yea, I'm great.just great." Megan looked at her, confused, but she said nothing. They started down the hallway and out of school.  
  
Pietro quickened his pace to find Alanna. He scanned the bodies in the big crowd that was their school hallway. He saw a lot of blondes but they were Alanna. Oh no, he thought. Am I too late? Suddenly, he spotted another blonde heading his way. It was Alanna! And what's this? She was.oh no.she was holding the blue fuzzy dude's arm! Pietro moaned. Oh great. Just great. When I finally see the girl of my dreams, fuzz-man has to steal her away! 


End file.
